Karasu Lust Dream
by avinbolang
Summary: Urameshi celebrate their first victory on Dark Tournament, Botan made special menu that will bring trouble for Kurama that take a chance from Kurama that looss his awarness because of Botan special ingredient, did Kurama can protect himself or he will be taken by the man?
1. Magic Mushroom

YYH as known belongs Togashi sensei

OOCness, gender bender, only in Karasu dream, expicit content, zero grammar as usual

Chapter 1.

Magic Mushroom

Urameshi team celebrate their first victory on Dark Tournament, Chizuru even prepare sake for celebrate the first success from Yusuke, except Kuwabara that loose from Rinku when they fight with Rokuyukai team, Yusuke drink the sake, Keiko complain "Hey you are still under age Yusuke, don't drink sake?!", "Come on Keiko, only for this moment and this is party, once for a while , without parents watching us we can do what we want", reply Yusuke, Chizuru even add "Yusuke right Keiko, its ok once for a while just relax and enjoy it, even my stupid brother already drunk", Chizuru stare on Kuwabara, and yes seems Kuwabara start drunk , his face become red " Sorry guys, hic, should be 100% win, hic, from our team, hic, just because, hic , my careless, hic , I loose ", Kuwabara also already start hiccup , meanwhile Hiei that sit on the edge of window just give sarcasm comment "tsk, why I must here , celebrate unnecessary thing", Kurama smile he know that Hiei actually guard his sister Yukina, Keiko finally try sake also and Keiko, Yusuke start drunk, Chizuru only smile "Ohh little boy and girl , drunk with a little sake", Kuwabara start approach Yukina, and said " Yukinaa, don't worry, even today I'm loose, I still can keep you safety, I will protect you forever", Hiei already on alert model on, Kurama try to made him calm", Hiei please calm down, don't worry, Kuwabara will not do anything dangerous", Chizuru grab Kuwabara neck "Come on little bro, do not disturb Yukina, you already drunk!", Yukina only smile, Hiei also already back to his position " stupid human" Kurama smile "Family love", "shut up fox, did you drunk also, I even didn't see you drink", asking Hiei with a cool tone, "No, I'm not drink anything, one of us must stay alert isn't?", "so just shut up, or I will cut your tail with my fire", threat Hiei, "Try if you dare Hiei" reply Kurama, and he laugh. Botan come and bring many meals "come on guys and girl, let eat the meal, there is also special menu , I bet all of you will love it", Keiko and Chizuru even they drunk, they try the best for help Botan prepare all the menu on the table. Mean while Yusuke doing some craziest act, singing and yelling, Keiko hit Yusuke head "Be quiet Yusuke!", "Aw, it hurts, you are the ruthless girl in the world", " Did you want to hit again Yusuke?" reply Keiko, Kurama stand between them, "Come on , do not fight again, let me help you Keiko", suddenly Yusuke hug Kurama ", Oh kurama my friend, you are the best friend that I have", Kurama try to push Yusuke "Stop it Yusuke, I must help Keiko, just sit and we can have a dinner for a few minutes later", Kuwabara grab Yusuke shirt till Yusuke choke by his own shirt "Yusuke so did you mean I'm not your best friend?!", "Stop it Kuwabara, did you want kill me", and they ending fight between both , sweet drop appear on Kurama forehead. All the meal done, they sit and prepare to eat , together they said "Itadakimasu!", Hiei still sit on the window, Kurama approach Hiei, please join us and eat together with us", "later ", answer Hiei short, suddenly there is growl sound appear, hard enough for Kurama to hear and realize that the source is from Hiei stomach, "come on, you must be hungry", Hiei face turn into red, actually he embarrass that his stomach cant corporate with his mind, Kurama grab Hiei hand and pull him to join the dinner. They enjoy the dinner, talking and laugh, Kurama when taste special menu from Botan asking "Botan, this soup is really good, what is your special recipe", Botan looks exited "Wow glad that you realize it Kurama, I just add some mushroom, hmmm I'm forget the name but isn't it really delicious?", "Yes it is", reply Kurama, and Botan looks so proud. After they finished the dinner, one by one start to act strange, like Yusuke that yelling and do some punch like fight with someone, Botan that crying and cursed Koenma, Chizuru that laugh hard, even there is nothing to be laugh, Kuawabara that kiss a pillow, Yukina also do some dramatic scene looking for his brother, and Hiei also act strange, threat and talk by himself like he debate with some one, Kurama that still have a little awareness touch his head "What happen, why all act strange, and also my head hurt, I can't feel my own spirit, must be something wrong with the food, I must go outside and take a fresh air", with limp step he go outside the room and leave the hotel.

Koenma arrive with Oger, and he found Yusuke and other looks so mess "What happen here?", Oger "Dunno sir, maybe they drunk", "Impossible if Yukina and Hiei drink alcohol", Oger smells something delicious and there is soup left, "Hoo this looks tasty, I will try it", before Oger swallow the soup from a spoon, Koenma hit the spoon, Oger protest " What are you doing sir?", "Stop it Oger, can be the factor that made them act strange is the food", "Ahh you think too much sir", "Lets go to the kitchen and investigate this matter", Koenma grab Oger pants and pulling him to kitchen, Oger just stare to the soup that become far and far away "My soup", "come on you can have if I already investigate the kitchen". Not take too long for Koenma to find the core of the problem "see like I said, this is the main problem, they eat magic mushroom, this is not dangerous as poison but made illusion and hallucination", "Woah you are so smart sir", Koenma hit his chest "Of course, by the way where is Kurama?", "Maybe he didn't join the dinner and go outside" reply Oger, "Hope you are right, now we stay here , and keep all the people stay together, and wait for Kurama also", "Aye sir", reply Oger.

Meanwhile Kurama didn't realize that there is someone that keep watching him and have an interest for him since he first appearance on Dark Tournament, not this guy already stand in front him, Kurama that feel dizzy and almost loose his awareness , crash the man, Kurama almost drop but the man catch his waist "Are you ok little boy?", Kurama vision so blurry and he only can see the black long hair so he assume he crash a woman "Sorry, I'm ok, just feel dizzy and blurry , miss", "Hmmm I'm I man not miss", Said the man with a cool tone, "What do you say miss? But thank you now let go, I still can walk by my self", the man release his hand from Kurama waist, but on first step, Kurama already almost fall again and the man with quick response catch again Kurama waist after that he pick up Kurama with bridal style "Come on, even you can not stand by your self, let me help you, did you drunk little boy?", "huh? No, I'm not, and you a strong woman miss, I must heavy, sorry for trouble you, I'm sure I can walk by my self", "No you don't", the man approach Kurama face , his nose place near Kurama lips, "hmm there is no sign of alcohol, maybe other factor that made you loose awareness like this, maybe tonight is my lucky day, can meet you , human with beauty face, eye and hair, since I see you I ready interest with you, now you already in my hold, tonight you will become mine", the man smirk behind the mask, meanwhile Kurama only yawn and even hug the man tightly "My head is hurt", the man reply "Ssshhh, relax boy, I will make you enjoy your night", the man bring Kurama to his room.

to be continue


	2. IT IS A DREAM?

**YYH BELONGS TOGASHI SENSEI ONLY** **ZERO GRAMMAR** **CHAP TWO** **IT IS A DREAM?**

The man that actually Karasu, open his room door and put Kurama into his bed. The decoration not far from Karasu style, gothic, dominant with black paint , only the bed and blanket that have a contrast color , white , the lamp also setting dim, "Hmmm , this place is so comfort. I want take a sleep, I feel tired and dizzy", said Kurama , he yawn and crouch, Karasu take a long breath and press his spirit demon energy so he can remove his mask, he smile looking the beautiful creature that crouch at his bed, Kurama hair color even looks more beauty when mix with the bed , red and white, pure and strong, even Kurama try to sleep, he cannot, he's eyes still forced open , but not focus, even like that, Karasu still hypnotized with that beautiful green emerald color from Kurama eyes, Karasu come closer and put a peck on Kurama forehead, "hnggg, what are you doing miss", asking Kurama, Karasu laugh , he's voice echoed on that room "Oh my beautiful boy, I'm not a miss, I'm a man", Karasu place his face closer to Kurama , and his hair drop into Kurama cheek and neck " what's this thing, tickle me ", again comment from Kurama only made Karasu smile and he decide to bundle his long hair, "Now there is no reason for you to complain again my sweet fox", after that slowly Karasu place a kiss, passionate kiss onto Kurama lips, Kurama seems want to protest and he try to push Karasu "hngg whaatt thiss in myyy liipss" murmur Kurama inside the kiss, Karasu lock Kurama hand and continue the passionate kiss, after a few moment Karasu release after he felt Kurama struggle because out of the breath . Karasu also release kurama hand, Kurama take a breath , "what happen? Why I feel something suck my mouth", he still unfocused, karasu smile "You are taste sweet like cherry and smells good like a rose, I didn't expect human boy can be taste and fragrance like a girl", one by one button from Kurama art martial outfit release by Karasu and he throw the outfit, meanwhile Kurama still under effect from magic mushroom, he didn't realize what Karasu doing, behind the outfit Karasu found bandage "hmm what's this, are you hurt from first fight?", "unggg, why my head still hurt", said Kurama, "relax boy, just keep calm", karasu cut the bandage with his claw and suddenly a two pair breast appear, karasu surprised "Did you actually a girl" How can be , isn't Youko is male demon", "hngg what , are you asking me?", asking kurama, "yes honey. Did you really a girl?", "hmm there is no option for Youko when he looking some vetus to safe his spirit", "But I see by my self you are a human boy" reply Karasu, "that's because of manipulated from Youko, even my mother only know that she have a son not a girl", Karasu eyes become wide, he feel excited, this is the luckiest day in his life, the boy that he admired actually a girl, even Kurama body didn't full growth yet, since she still only 15 years old, but her upper body already attract Karasu lust, her breast not too big , her skin so white and smooth, her full body is slim without excess fat. Kurama cuddle the blanket "Why suddenly I feel cold?"

Note :here start using she and her for Kurama

"relax my princess I will made you feel warm", Karasu start to take off his outfit and show his muscular body, after that he put a side the blanket and pulling Kurama body so she not in cuddle position again , after that he press Kurama body with his body , "Did you still feel cold sweety?", "hnggg, no, why now I felt something heavy press my body?", reply Kurama, Karasu place Kurama hand beside her shoulder, after that Karasu start to caress Kurama cheek , neck and go down to the breast "Kyaaa what's this , something tickle me…", karasu even more brave with his action , he start caress Kurama breast and bite her nipple, "Kyaaa, there is a rat bite me?!", one slap from Kurama landing on Karasu cheeks , "Oww, you are meanie girl, I'm not a rat honey", Karasu decide to lock both of Kurama hand up on her upper head with the rest of bandage, "hungg why I can't move my hand?", she struggle but her move only made her looks even sexier for Karasu, Karasu continue kissing Kurama, and grope Kurama skin, breast "hmppp", kurama try struggle but doesn't give any effect, after karasu satisfied with the kiss and Kurama upper body, he decide to take off Kurama pants and the last defend to cover her body, her panties, and made Kurama full naked, for a moment Karasu freeze , he fascinated by Kurama, "Flawless, fragile, so lucky I can have you tonight my lovely fox", Kurama shiver , "So cold what happen here", her eyes still not focused even she cannot see Karasu well. Only blurry vision, Karasu start with her womanhood, open her leg and lick the clitoris, "kyaaa what this, I feel a tickle and itchy, is there any ant now?", Karasu laugh but continue his activity and even more aggressive playing with Kurama womanhood with his tounge, Kurama only can struggle and moan, she feel strange sensation, last she said "Kyaa, I can't hold it anymore, I I …", Karasu stop his activity "Just let it go honey", last Karasu rub his finger onto Kurama clitoris ,it made Kurama feel cramp and she even close her eyes and continue moan, Karasu rub faster till liquid squirt from Kurama womanhood, Kurama take a breath , she feel tired but also strange sensation from that activity , Karasu smile satisfied "I thing you already prepared well, now I will made you mine, my pure girl, from your reaction I know this must be your first time ", Kurama still take a breath, her cheeks become red , between her lower awareness, somehow she still feel embarrass , Karasu rose from the bed take off his pants and stand in front of the bad, now he naked same with Kurama, "Now be prepare my love, I will be gentle for your first time", slowly but sure Kurama regain her awareness and her vision slowly become clear, on a few second she surprise and gasp, seeing a man that she doesn't know standing not far in front of her, naked and show his manhood, Kurama scream "Kyaaaa, who are you?!, where I'm?", she looked herself also naked without one thread cover her body, her face become red , she panic, but can't move too much since her hand tied on the bed, but she reflect close her leg so not expose her private part too much, she struggle "Let me go!", "Oh so my lovely fox already regain her awareness? , don't move too much sweetie or the bandage will left a bruise on your smooth hand wrist ", "It not your business , who are you?! Let me go!", "tsk3x, relax honey, you will become mine this night, just enjoy it, I promised I will be gentle", smirk out from Karasu face, and that's only made Kurama even more angry, and she force her hand pulled out till the bandage broken off and her hands free, as soon as possible she take the blanket to cover her body and she rose into sit position and stand back "I warning you, let me go or I not guarantee your life!", again Karasu only laugh and his laugh echoed inside the room "what you can do kurama? You are only a human , fragile , and weak, why you don't just make it easy for yourself and submit yours for me, I don't want take you by a force", "Just in your dream whoever you are!", yelled Kurama, Karasu wave his hands and suddenly an explosion appear beside Kurama shoulder, the effect make Kurama scream , "what's that?", a cold sweat drop from her forehead, "I already told you, I didn't want to hurt you, just be a good girl, you see , my manhood already waiting to put inside you", word from Karasu only made Kurama even more angry and the one that disturb her is the stranger always talk with seductive tone like tease her, it made her pride torn and scatter, her face even become more red as her hair, "bastard !", Kurama try go down from the bed but again explosion appear beside her and stopped her, "don't move Kurama, you can see how powerful I'm", said Karasu with a cool tone , "Who are you. And what are you doing to me?! Just let me go and have a fair fight!, Karasu raise one of his eyebrow, "First you think I'm a girl, after that you think I'm rat, now you call me a bastard, my name Karasu from Toguro team, fair fight? Let me think it", Karasu put his finger onto his chin, "Yes, just let me go and on tournament we can have a fair fight", reply Kurama, she grab the blanket harder and bite her lips, she too embarrass with the situation , as a legendary bandit , now she trap with stranger, naked and almost raped by one of enemy team, "fair fight I accept it", Kurama feel a little release from pressure , she already prepare to go down ,"but only in bed honey you can have my fair fight", Kurama that already soft become angry again "You prevet demon", Karasu walk closer "Did you already forget what happen before ", "No and I even don't want to know it", reply Kurama full of rage, "Unfortunately, we have fun honey and don't cover your body , I already seeing and feel almost every inch of your body" "You..!", "Yes honey, looks all the marks that I made on your body, it symbol that you is mine , my soul mate", "Kurama looks at her upper breast and there is many kiss mark left, actually she almost cry, this is humiliated her pride but she try keep her tears not drop from her green emerald eyes, "Now just give yourself to me , be a good girl and be mine, actually if you are a boy, I will kill you after I take you but since you are a girl I will keep you forever at my side", Karasu smile, for a moment Kurama gasp but she continue "Better if I die now than humiliated like this !", "tsk3x, no honey I will not let you die", Karasu started crawl on the bed, Kurama also crawl avoid Karasu , she feel disgusted with Karasu that naked, even actually Karasu is handsome demon, but her pride and awareness as male fox made her feel disgusted even want to vomit, Karasu pulling her hand and made the blanket drop, she scream "kyaaa noo !", "Oh yes honey ", teasing Karasu, under conditions embarrass, humiliated, pressure and fear, her power as Youko arise , her body burst out a plant that push Karasu "Now die you demonnn!", yelled Kurama, Karasu pushed and drop onto the floor "From where this power come from?", he didn't ready with the attack since in the beginning he suppress his power so he can remove his mask, one of plan parts , stab direct onto his chest, he scream feel the pain, and after that the plan sucks his blood, in the last moment before he die , he can see Youko appearance as a shadow behind Kurama, Youko stare him with a cold gaze and pointed his index finger onto his temple "BANG!", Karasu feel he's body become lighter before loose awareness and die he said his last word "Beautiful fox…"

Karasu woke up and gasp, he control his breath , cool sweat drop from his forehead and body , he looks around him, and check his body, nothing sign of plant that attacked him, and he alone on his bed , he touch his hand "So this is only a dream, shit, why I can dream like this, that red haired boy, made me humiliated in my dream, bastard, next if I meet him, I will torture him with my bomb, burst out all his blood and scatter his flesh!", Karasu yelled inside his room.

Meanwhile actually yes Urameshi celebrate their first victory, but actually they have a dinner and play a card, no magic mushroom, and suddenly Kurama sneezing, "Hatchoo", "What happen fox, you get a cold usually only dumb and stupid human that can get a cold", said Hiei , he sat on the window, "Dunno, maybe someone talking bad about me", "Wait who you mean only stupid people that can get a cold?", asking Kuwabara, "Yah maybe the example is you", said Hiei with cool tone, Kuwabara angry and Yusuke laugh, he grab his stomach, "And also you Yusuke", add Hiei. Now Kuwabara laugh "now your turn Yusuke", "yeah but that's mean both of us Kuwabara!" said Yusuke, "Oh I forget, you little shrimp !" said Kuwabara, "Enough guys, lets continue playing card", said Kurama, even Yusuke and Kuwabara still angry but they continue playing card, meanwhile Hiei continue stare sky and see the star.

THE END

Youko appearance as he is , male demon, and Kurama actually a boy, he become she only inside Karasu dream


End file.
